Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Various technologies can be utilized to electronically exchange information between users. For example, computers, telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) can be used to exchange content over communication networks including the Internet. The content exchanged between such devices can include web pages that, in turn, can include text, video data, audio data and/or other types of data.